Heero l'otaku !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit otaku dont la rencontre avec un bad boy va changer sa vie ... CROSS OVER AVEC DUO LE BAD BOY !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel, mais appelez moi Tohru !

**Genre :** Délire, GROS délire ...

**DISCLAIMER**

Les persos sont pas à moi ( et merde ! ), par contre, je peux leur faire faire TOUT ce que je veux ... nié hé hé ...

Cette fic est en cross over avec "Duo le bad boy", je vous conseille de commencer par celle-ci car la fic sera plus drôle à vous yeux de lecteurs ...

Mais bon, si vous préférez commencer par "Heero l'otaku", c'est votre problème, parce que là n'est pas la question ! Donc voilà, les deux fics sont vues dans deux points de vue différents ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ( et surtout pour le mien, eh ouais, désolée ! XD + lol ) !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas, en italique la pensée, en italique et en gras ( en même temps ) pour le rêve, entre parenthèses mes commentaires et entre étoiles la narration !

**Heero l'otaku**

Dimanche soir, 20H50. Devant la télé, chez lui ...

Heero, les yeux brillants : ...

... Heero regarde un épisode de Sakura Card Captor !

Heero : Allez Sakura ! Tu vas y arriver !... Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu vas l'avoir !

Elle vole dans les airs, poursuivant la carte du vent ...

Heero : Piège-la ! Vite !

... et elle réussit à la stopper et à la transformer en carte !

Heero, se levant de son siège : OUI !!! TU L'AS EUE !!! TU ES LA MEILLEURE, SAKURA !!!

Sa mère : Heero ! Ne hurle pas dans la maison, tu vas réveiller Setsuko !

Heero, se réinstallant : Pardon.

Un bébé : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

La mère : Et voilà ! Bravo ! Non mais, je te jure ...

Heero, grognon : ... hn ... ouais ! Sakura, je t'adore !

Et à la fin de l'épisode ...

Heero, tout rouge : ... oh ... le beau Yukito ...

... voilà, c'est Heero Yuy, 15 ans, lycéen ...

Mère : Heero ! Il est tard ! Tu devrais aller te coucher !

Heero : Hn, oka-san !

Et il part joyeusement chercher son pyjama avec PLEIN de Hamtarô dessus ! Il se glisse dans les couverture et s'endort, une peluche de Kélo dans les bras ...

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain, au lycée ...

Heero, courant dans les couloirs à la façon d'une jeune fille effarouchée : _Ha ha ha ! Je vais en Japonais !_

Il entre dans la salle de cours, en frappant avant d'entrer bien sûr !

Heero, avec un grand sourire de benet : Ohayooooo, Kimohota senseeeeei !

M. Kimohota : Vous êtes en retard.

Heero : T.T

Une fois installé ...

Heero, dans ses rêves : _... aaaaah ... le beau Kimohota ... bave ... j'adore les cours de Japonais ..._

M. Kimohota : M. Yuy !

Heero : Hein ?

M. Kimohota : En quelle année est né Yukio Mishima ?

Heero : ... euuuuuuh ...

M. Kimohota : ...

Il ne trouve en seule réponse que son plus beau sourire ...

M. Kimohota, du moins pas très content : ...

En cours de Maths ...

Heero, gambadant avec les cupidons : _... aaaaah ... le beau Fukishima ... bave ... j'adore les cours de Maths ..._

M. Fukishima : M. Yuy Heero !

Heero : Euh ... oui ?

M. Fukishima : Puisque vous avez compris la leçon, venez résoudre cette équation de second degré ...

Heero, qui ne comprend rien à l'équation : ...

M. Fukishima : ...

Et le pauvre Heero ne trouve que son plus beau sourire à offrir ...

M. Fukishima, se posant des questions : ...

Et le cours d'Histoire ...

Heero : _... aaaaah ... le beau Haruwo ... bave ... j'adore les cours d'Histoire ..._

M. Haruwo : M. Heero Yuy !

Heero : Quoi ?

M. Haruwo : Pouvez-vous nous rappeller quelle époque nous étudions ?

Heero : ... beeeeeeen ...

M. Haruwo : ...

Et une fois de plus, il ne trouve en réponse que son éternel sourire radieux ...

M. Haruwo, perplexe : ...

Et à la fin de la journée ...

Heero : _... aaaaah ... le beau Nomuki ... bave ... j'adore les cours de Sciences ..._

M. Nomuki : Heero Yuy !

Heero : Pardon ?

M. Nomuki : Sur quelle planète êtes-vous, bon sang ?!

Heero : ... jeeeeeeeee ...

M. Nomuki : ...

Et une fois de plus, il offre son plus beau sourire ...

M. Nomuki, désespéré : ...

Après une journée de rêverie et de profs sexys, Heero retourne à la maison ! Sur le chemin, il se précipite dans une boutique de goodies.

Heero : Vous avez la dernière Sakura ? Avec son sceptre et tout et...

Le vendeur : Oui, bien sûr !

Heero : _Vouiiiiiiii !_

Plus tard, il ressort tout content avec sa poupée dans les mains. Il la tient comme un bijoux et l'observe comme la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est là qu'il se dit qu'il va pouvoir revoir pour la énième fois l'épisode 2 de Sakura ... il pense à la suite quand ...

PAF !!!

Il fonce dans quelqu'un !

Heero : Gomen nasai ! Watashi...

C'est un groupe de Bad Boys : un natté, qui commande la troupe, un blond, un châtain et un chinois. Ils ont l'air agressifs ...

Le natté : Oh ! Fais gaffe !

Le blond : Ouais, mec !...

Heero, tétanisé : ...

Quelque chose attire l'attention du blond ... la poupée Sakura ...

Le blond, prenant la poupée avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand enthousiasme : Ouaaaah ! C'est trop chou ! Tu m'la prêtes ?!

Le châtain, très perplexe : ... qu'est-ce que tu fous ...

Le blond : J'y crois pas ... la dernière peluche Sakura en édition limitée ! Elle est magnifique ! Oh ! Avec son sceptre magique !

Le lycéen, un peu plus rassuré avec lui : ... oui !... je viens de l'acheter !... ...

Le chinois : Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Quatre !?!

Le natté : ...

Le blond : Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, et toi ?

Heero : Heero Yuy !

Quatre : Et voici mes amis Wufei et Duo, et mon petit copain Trowa !

Heero : Aaaaah ...

Trowa : Bon, t'as fini ?!

Quatre : Mais euh ! Trowa !

Duo : C'est bon, c'est juste sa vraie nature qui revient au galop ...

Heero : ...

Heero regarde Duo.

Heero, rouge : _... il est trop ... sexy ... le mec le plus sexy que j'ai vu ... encore plus sexy que mon prof de Sciences ... ouaaaaaaah_ ... monsieur ...

Duo, ferme et dur : Quoi ?

Heero, cherchant à le faire crquer ( attaque yeux de cocker ! ) : ... ne me faites pas de mal, monsieur ...

Duo : ...

Duo fait une drôle de tête. On dirait qu'il devient un peu faible, tout à coup ...

Duo : ... ta gueule !!!

Il commence à le rosser de coup violents.

Quatre, s'interposant : Arrête !!! Il ne t'a rien fait !!!

Duo, à Heero : Qu'est-ce t'as à m'matter comme un con !?!

Quatre : Calme-toi !!!

Duo s'immobilise. Heero se relève, tremblant. Il sent ses larmes monter. C'est la première fois qu'il subit ça, et ça le choque ...

Duo : On s'arrache !!!

Ils s'en vont.

Quatre, lui rendant la poupée, le regard triste : Je suis désolé ...

Trowa : Viens !

Quatre, partant : Oui !

Ils continuent leur chemin, le laissant là, comme un con ...

Heero : ... snif ..._ il a beau être sexy, c'est un sans coeur ..._

Il retourne chez lui, pleurant.

µµµµµµ

Rentré ...

Heero : _... j'arrive à temps pour l'épisode !_

Il s'installe dans le canapé et allume précipitament le poste de télé.

Heero : Aaaah ... Sakura ...

Il regarde. Avec autant de plaisir mais ... sa douleur ne passe pas ... il a peur ... peur de le revoir demain sur le chemin de l'école ... peur de voir ce Duo ...

Setsuko, descendant les escaliers avec un doudou dans les mains : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Heero : Setsuko ! Tu dois avoir faim !

Il prend dans les bras et l'emmène manger. Tant pis pour Sakura ! ( Heero : T.T )

µµµµµµ

Il s'est préparé le repas quand même. Son ventre gargouillait depuis une heure, et il était temps de manger ! Il écoute les infos.

La radio : **Ce matin, un groupe de jeunes ont refusé de payer dans le bar-hôtel "Taiko". Le barman a été menacé de mort...**

Heero : ... oto-san ...

Il repense aux Bad Boys ...

Heero : _... Duo ?..._

Il tremble, panique.

Heero : _... oh non ..._

Il part téléphoner sur le champ à son père.

Heero : Oto-san ! Tu vas bien ?!... ah ... moi, tout va bien ... oui, oui, j'ai passé une bonne journée ... si tu me retrouves avec des bleus au visage ce soir... non non, c'est rien ! Je suis simplement tombé ... il y avait beaucoup de gravier et voilà ... Oh ! Et j'ai trouvé ma poupée Sakura ! Encore plus belle que je ne l'imaginais !... j'ai entendu parler de voyous à la radio ... oui, je crois que je les ai rencontrés sur la route, le meneur porte une tresse ... oui, je l'ai vu de loin. C'est une grosse brute mais ... rien dans la cervelle !... oui oui, je t'assures !... tu rentres encore tard ce soir ?... vers minuit ? Bon, d'accord ... ouais à ce soir ... oui, je lui dirais ...

Il raccroche, rassuré. Il se fait tard, et il est fatigué. Il part vite se coucher. Et pour les devoirs ? Tant pis. Il était trop occupé à matter les profs alors ...

µµµµµµ

Les sept coups de sept heures sonnent dans la chambre d'Heero. Ou plutôt ...

"**I AM A DREAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!**"

PAF !!!

Heero : ... hnnnn ...

Il se lève. Un matin comme les autres. Sa mère lui a préparé le petit déjeuner. Mais il part d'abord prendre une douche bien chaude ! Puis, après avoir mis son uniforme de lycée, il mange de bon coeur. Sa mère est contente de le voir comme ça : après avoir su qu'il avait de gros bleus au visage ( par son mari ), elle s'inquiétait. Mais Heero est souriant. Mais il cache son apréhension. Il a peur de croiser Duo, ce matin, sur le chemin du lycée. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas de raison, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre ...

µµµµµµ

Puis il sort de chez lui. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Mais il fait froid ! Brrrr ! Il s'éloigne de la maison. Tout à coup, un grand homme au blouson de cuir et à la ceinture cloutée ( pour ne pas dire **toute** la panoplie de truc qu'il a sur lui ! ) se place devant lui ...

Duo, frottant son poing avec son autre main en s'approchant très près de lui : ... toi ...

Heero, tremblant de tous ses membres : ...

Duo : ...

Son coeur bat à toute allure. Il le regarde avec tant de haine ...

Heero : _... ne me frappez pas ... s'il vous plaît ... s'il vous plaît ..._

Duo s'arrête net. Son regard est celui d'un gamin qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Il rougit un peu en détournant son regard de celui de l'otaku.

Duo : ... s'cuse pour hier, j'suis qu'un con sans cervelle ...

Heero, tout rouge : ...

Il part en courant, le laissant là, à le regarder. Duo venait de s'excuser ... est-il si méchant que ça ? Heero commence à se poser des questions ...

Heero : _... il faut que j'aille en cours ..._

Ses yeux se mettent à briller intensément ...

Heero : _... aaaaah ... le beau Kanamawa ... bave ... j'adore les cours d'Anglais ..._

Et sur ce, il repart ! Mais ses pensées restent tournées vers Duo, malgré tout ses petits fantasmes sur ses "so cute sensei" ...

**Tsusuku !**


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, vous avez attendu la suite, hein ? Niark niark niark !

Heureusement pour vous, la voilà ! Si vous n'avez pas encore lu la chapitre 1 de "Duo le Bad Boy" ( dont je publie les chapitres en même temps que celle-ci ... ben oui, c'est un cross over, suis-je bête ! ), ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est mieux si vous voulez lire cette fic dans son intégralité ! Alors allez la lire dès que vous pouvez !

Bon, au lieu de faire de la pub, je devrais vous mettre la suite, comme je vous l'ai promis ! Mais je suis une piplette, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler ! C'est comme quand je suis au téléphone, je disais à une copine que j'avais lu "Gundam Wing Episode Zero" et que...

Bonne lecture ! ;;;

**Chapitre 2**

En cours d'Anglais ...

Heero : _... pourquoi s'est-il excusé ?... pourtant c'est un délinquant sans scrupules, comme ils disaient aux infos ... mais ... il avait l'air si sérieux ..._

Il rougit un peu.

Heero : _... ça me gêne tout ça ... et si je le croise encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Il va me frapper ? Ou alors m'éviter ? Ou bien ..._

Sa tête devient comparable à une tomate trop mûre ...

Heero : _Non ! Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Même s'il est trop mignon, c'est quand même un gros malabar !... ça me deçoit presque ..._

M. Kamawa : M. YUY !!! À QUOI PENSEZ-VOUS ENCORE !?!

Heero : ... euuuh ...

M. Kamawa : ...

Heero : ... vous ... Vous avez entendu parler de ces délinquants qui martyrisent le quartier ?!

M. Kamawa, très surpris : ... M. Yuy ... je découvre avec plaisir que vous savez parler ...

Heero, se cachant la tête dans ses bras parce qu'il est tout rouge : ...

M. Kamawa, reprenant ses esprits : Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de notre cours ! Quand allez-vous écouter ce qui se fait !?! Rien que d'écouter ferait monter votre moyenne catastrophique !!!

Heero, s'installant normalement avec un sourire gêné : ... ou-oui, monsieur ...

M. Kamawa : ... bien ...

Et le cours reprend.

Heero : _... il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui ..._

Il finit par suivre le cours, sur les conseils de son prof.

Heero : _... j'comprends rien ..._

Aujourd'hui, c'est Mercredi, et de 10H à 12H, c'est sport ! Gymnastique !

Heero, faisant son échauffement : _... allez ... du nerf ... la semaine prochaine, il y a évaluation ! Si je veux avoir la moyenne ce trimestre, il faut que j'aie 16/20 en sport, alors courage !..._

Le prof siffle avec son sifflet avec entrain, et ne manque pas de regarder les filles en short ...

Heero : _... quel pervers celui-là ..._

Il regarde la baie vitrée. Il est pressé de sortir. Il a faim ...

Ventre d'Heero : GROUUUIK !!!

Heero : _... j'ai la dalle ..._

Des gens passent devant. L'un deux s'arrête, le regardant d'un air presque hébêté.

Heero, en parfaite pivoine : _Duo !?!_

Duo, derrière la baie vitrée : ...

Ses copains viennent le voir pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Duo est visiblement très surpris. Il se retourne précipitemment vers Heero pour lui faire un bras d'honneur.

Heero, choqué : !!!

Ils s'en vont tout les quatre.

Heero : _Imbécile ! Tout ça pour paraître "cool" devant ses copains ..._

Le prof de sport lui siffle violemment dans les oreilles.

Heero : AAAAAH !!!

Le prof : TRAVAILLE !!!

Heero : Oui, M. Oguro !

Et il se remet au travail. Il est déçu de la réaction de Duo ...

Heero : _... pourquoi j'attends de lui qu'il soit sympa avec moi !?... et même plus ..._

Il s'arrête.

Heero : _... ah non ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est un idiot fini doublé de l'agresseur de mon père ! Je ne peux pas avoir craqué pour lui !... ah non ! Je suis en train de rougir ! Et flûte pour ne pas dire "merde" !..._

Son coeur bat à toute allure ...

M. Oguro : VOUS VOULEZ MON COUP DE PIED AU CUL !?!

Heero : Non, monsieur !

Il travaille pour de bon, cette fois. Concentré ... et jusqu'au bout !

µµµµµµ

À la sortie de l'école ...

Heero : _Les températures commencent à monter, ça fait du bien ... bientôt Mai ..._

Il croise Duo. Ses amis ne sont pas avec lui.

Heero : ... ah ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... euh ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... vous ne le pensez pas ... pour le bras d'honneur, hein ?...

Duo : ... ben ... non ... c'est à cause des gars ... ils allaient me traiter de bouffon après ...

Heero : ...

Il fronce les sourcils.

Heero : Arrêtez d'être comme ça ! Enfin, je veux dire ... à m'insulter puis vous excuser ! C'est lâche !

Duo, immobile : ...

Heero : Je crois que je vais y aller ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un idiot dans votre genre !

Duo : ...m...mais...

Heero s'en va.

Heero, marchant dans la rue : _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! J'aurais peut-être eu l'occasion de discuter, il m'aurait peut-être invité à boire ou à manger, et peut-être ..._

Re-pivoine ...

Heero : _... non, c'est pas possible ! Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées ! Et puis il est trop bête pour ça ! C'est qu'une brute sans cervelle ! Voilà ... une brute sans cervelle ..._

Il s'arrête de marcher.

Heero : _... je m'en veux ... j'aurais sûrement eu une chance ... il faut que je le retrouve ... pour m'excuser ..._

Il se retourne ...

Heero : ...

Une bande de trois hommes, habillés simplement, le regardent d'un air bizarre ...

Homme n°1 : Alors, on s'est perdu en chemin ?

Heero, froidement : Non, je changeais de destination.

Homme n°2 : Et si tu restais avec nous ?

Homme n°3 : On va s'amuser ...

Heero : ...

Il essaye de forcer le passage, mais les hommes le pousse dans une rue sombre, pour ne pas qu'il se fassent remarquer.

Heero : LAISSEZ-MOI !!!

Homme n°2, le prenant par le bras : Laisse-toi faire ...

Heero, se débattant, sans succès : NON !!!

Homme n°3, attrappant sa veste : Allez, fait pas ta chochotte !

Homme n°1 : Ha ha ha !

Heero hurle de toutes ses forces pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Personne ne vient. L'un des hommes a réussi à enlever sa veste, un autre dépatte sa chemise avec furie ... il pleure ...

Heero : ... non ... arrêtez ...

On vient d'enlever sa chemise, alors qu'on se jette sur lui pour ouvrir sa braguette ...

Heero : LÂCHEZ-MOI !!!

Heero lance un violent coup de pied dans l'un des ses agresseurs. On le pousse au mur. Il se le prend de plein fouet dans le dos.

Heero : AH !!!

Il tombe, assis contre le mur. Les agresseurs viennent vers lui ... quand une main se pose sur l'un d'eux ...

Homme n°2, se retournant : Quoi !?!

Il se prend un pain en pleine figure par un grand homme.

Heero : _...Du..._

Duo, prenant l'homme par le col : ...

Homme n°2 : Qu'est-ce t'as, toi !? Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés !?

Il lui met un coup de poing en plein milieu du visage. Le nez de l'homme pisse le sang.

Homme n°2 : ... aaaaaah ... aaaaaaaaaaah ...

Les deux autres : ... TU VAS LE PAYER, FUMIER !!!

Duo sort un pistolet et les pointent tous les deux. Les agresseurs s'immobilisent. Il s'en approche d'un, le pointant toujours. Mais ce n'est pas une balle qu'il se prend, c'est un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, qui le projette à terre.

Duo, son arme à la main : ... alors ... on s'amuse plus ?...

Il le charge ...

L'homme qui n'a pas été touché : ...

Duo, le fixant d'un regard noir : ...

L'homme : ... tu ... tu vas le payer, fumier !!!

Il relève les deux autres ; ils fuient tous ensemble. Il y a un silence lourd. Duo regarde Heero, complètement faible, qui pleure dans son coin. Il s'approche lentement de lui ... Heero prend peur.

Heero : ... n'approche pas ... non ...

Duo s'accroupit devant lui.

Heero : ...

Ses bras le serre contre lui, très fort, plongeant la tête d'Heero sur son épaule.

Heero : NON !!! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!

Duo : ... ne pleure pas ... c'est fini ...

Il lui caresse les cheveux.

Duo : ... c'est fini ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... il ne t'arrivera rien ...

Heero : ...

Ses pleurs se renforcent. Duo le berce.

Duo : ... shhhhh ... calme-toi ... c'est fini ...

Heero : ...

Heero glisse doucement ses bras autour de lui, resserre la veste de cuir dans ses mains ...

Heero : ... snif ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo retire ses bras. Heero les tend presque vers lui, il ne veut pas le lâcher ...

Duo, ses mains sur ses épaules : ... lève-toi ...

Le lycéen se relève lentement. Il est amorphe. Il repatte son pantalon. Il ne prend pas sa chemise. Ni sa veste. Duo prend la chemise et lui fait enfiler.

Duo, fermant les boutons de sa chemise : ... ça va aller ?...

Heero, sans expressions : ... hn ...

Il ramasse la veste et lui met. Il la ferme.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il relève la tête d'Heero vers la sienne. Il fixe ses grand yeux au regard perdu, longuement ...

Duo, regardant ses pieds et pinçant légèrement les lèvres, cramoisi : ... OK ... j'y vais ...

Il part précipitemment.

Heero : Duo, attends !!!

Trop tard ...

Heero : ...

Heero tremble un peu.

Heero, converti en tomate : _... on aurait dit ... on aurait dit qu'il voulait ... m'embrasser ... et quand il m'a pris dans ses bras ... je me sentais si ... bien ... en sécurité ... je serais resté éternellement dans ses bras ... pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ?... est-ce qu'il ... m'aime ?..._

Il tremble encore plus ...

Heero : _... moi ... je ... je crois que ... que je ... que je l'aime ... mais je le connais à peine ... et puis, même s'il m'a sauvé d'un viol, n'importe qui l'aurait fait ... mais pourtant ... il faut que je rentre ..._

Il prend le chemin de la maison. Avec très grande peur. Mais il ne croise personne. Il arrive tranquilement chez lui. Soulagé d'être rentré, il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se sent vide. Vide et perdu. Que va-t-il dire à ses parents ? Que vont-ils penser ? Va-t-il recroiser ses agresseurs ? Et Duo ?... tout ça ... ça le tracasse ...

... il se sent très mal ...

... mais ... la vie continue ... malgré tout ... mais c'est tellement ... difficile ... et ...

Il éclate en sanglots.  
µµµµµµ

Le soir ...

Sakura, à la télé : Oh non ! La carte de l'eau attaque les pingouins !

Heero, regardant sans beaucoup d'expression : ...

Il bâille, repensant à ce qui s'est passé. Il a un peu oublié les agresseurs, grâce à Sakura, mais ses pensées sont toujours orientées vers Duo. Son corps si chaud, sa voix grave et chaleureuse, son regard pénétrant ... tout.

Heero : _... aaaaaaaah ... le beau Duo Maxwell ... bave ... j'adore les bad boys ..._ ( ze suis d'accoooooooooreuh ! Le beau Duo Maxwell trop sexy ! )

Puis, dans ses fantasmes ( que je ne vous décrirait pas ! Je suis la première à être déçue, croyez-moi ... ), il part se coucher ... il n'a même pas regardé la fin de Sakura !

... il va faire de beaux rêves ...

**Tsuzuku !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi hi ... vous en voulez encore ? Eh ben va falloir supporter mes commentaires avant ! Niark niark niark !

Ce chapitre est assez intéressant, enfin pour moi, mais je préfère la version avec Duo ! Dépêchez-vous de lire !

Ils sont mignons les z'amoureux dans cet épisode-ci ! Mais ... lol !

Bon, comme je suis mignonne moua, je vais vous laisser tranquille !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

**_Duo : Heero ... Heero ..._**

**_Heero, dans son lit : ... hn ?..._**

_** Il rougit. **_

**_Heero, avec un grand sourire : Duo !..._**

**_Duo, avec un grand sourire lui aussi : Ouais ..._**

_** Il se tient à côté de lui, pas très habillé ... et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! **_

**_Heero : ... euh ..._**

**_Duo : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme un con ?_**

**_Heero : ... euh ... c'est juste que je pensais ... euh ... bave ..._**

**_Duo, le ramenant vers lui : Allez, viens là, fais pas ta chochotte ..._**

_** Il l'embrasse passionnément ... **_

Heero, bougeant ses orteilles : ... zzzzzzzzzzz ... bave ... encore ... zzzzzzzzzzz ... ( Oh ! Heero ! T'as pas honte ?! lol )

À 11H ...

Heero, sortant de la salle de bain après s'être fait bien beau : bâille 

Il traverse le couloir du premier étage et descend les escaliers, dormant encore un peu à moitié. Il entre dans la cuisine. Sa mère nourrit Setsuko.

Mère : Ah ! Bonjour Heero ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Heero : ... oui ...

Mère : On t'a trouvé hier soir, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir le sommeil tranquille ... tu es sûr ?

Heero : Oui, tout va bien ...

Mère : ...

Heero s'installe à la table. Il se sert un bol de lait.

Heero : Et toi ?

Mère : Oh, mon patron a été agaçant hier ... tout ça parce qu'il est "chef de brigade criminelle" ! Aaaah il aime bien nous le faire savoir ! Tu veux intégrer la police, plus tard ?

Heero : ... non, je veux être styliste ...

Mère : Eh bien tant mieux !

Heero : _... elle est vraiment de mauvaise humeur ..._

Mère : Il voulait absolument nous faire suveiller une boîte de nuit et s'occuper de l'enquête tout seul ! Non mais on sert à quoi, nous ?! Et les gendarmes ?! Ils sont là pour ça !!! Pour les trucs dans ce genre là !!! Et je te signale que je suis une des plus compétente, ici ! J'ai même participé à l'enquête de Kyoto il y a 8 ans, tu sais, avec ce p'tit garçon ... j'étais sûr qu'il était innocent, mais non !!! Ce connard a enfoncé le clou et j'me suis faite virée !!! Dire que je l'ai retrouvé ici ...

Heero : Maman ... tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds, tu ne devrais pas ...

Mère : Et quoi ?! Perdre mon job ?!

Heero : ...

Mère : ... enfin ... c'est mes histoires ...

Heero : ... hum ... Et Papa ? Où il est ?

Mère : Ton père est parti faire des courses ...

Heero : D'accord ...

Setsuko : ... aheu ...

À 13H30 ...

Heero, se promenant dans les rues : _Il fait vraiment beau ! Aaaaaaah ... une belle journée pour voir le film !_

Il s'arrête.

Heero : _... mais ... ce ne serait pas ..._

Une bande de mecs en cuir noir se chamaillent au loin ...

Heero : _... Duo !_

Il commence à courir. Le blond de la bande stoppe la conversation. Tous le regardent.

Heero, au loin, courant vers lui avec un grand sourire d'amoureux : Duo !!!

Duo, immobile : ...

Heero : Ha ha ha ha ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir !

Duo se retourne, court le plus vite possible ( ralenti avec petite musique ), Heero le suit, le suit encore, le suit toujours, il le rattrappe ! Duo n'est pas assez rapide ! Non !!! Il ne l'est pas !!! Il va lui ... sauter dessus et le plaquer à terre !

Heero, à califourchon sur Duo : Je voulais vous revoir ! Je suis tellement heureux !

Dit-il en le serrant contre lui ...

Duo, voulant le repousser mais il a du mal, c'est qu'il s'accroche le p'tit Heero : PUTAIN !!! LÂCHE-MOI !!! TU VAS M'LACHER, OUI !?! LES GARS !!! VENEZ M'AIDER !!! AÏE !!! MAIS TU M'FAIS MAL, P'TIT CON !!!

Les trois autres : ...

Ils mettent leur mains dans leur poches ... et s'éloignent en sifflottant !

Duo, continuant à se débattre comme il peut : PARTEZ PAS, PUTAIN !!! VOUS ALLEZ M'LE PAYER, BANDE DE SALOPARDS !!! Et, toi ... TU M'LÂCHES !!!

Au comptoir du bar ...

Heero, assis à côté de Duo avec un air de benet : ...

Duo, cramoisi mais l'air assez énervé : ... grrrrrr ...

Heero est tellement heureux qu'il pourrait éclater ! Et il est sur son petit nuage. Même si Duo n'est pas très causant, il est vraiment **très** content ...

Duo, une bouteille de saké à la main : CA VA !!! LAISSEZ-MOI LE TEMPS !!!

Heero, se demandant se qu'il se passe : ...

Duo : ... bon ... euh ... il est ... où, ton père ?

Heero : Il n'est de service à partir de 18 heures, aujourd'hui ! Il a pris des heures de congés ... pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

Duo : Lui ? Ce barman de...

Les trois autres, enfonçant la tête de Duo dans le comptoir : ...qualité qui nous sert de merveilleux alcools ? Bien sûûûûûûûr !

Duo, relevant la tête : BORDEL !!! CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?!

Heero, un peu perplexe : ... je ne pensais pas !

Duo : Imbécile, on loge ici !

Heero : Ah ... vous êtes de passage ?

Duo : Ouais ...

Quatre dit un truc à Duo ...

Duo : LAISSE-MOI !!!

Heero : ... _qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?..._

Duo : Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Heero : Mais c'est férié aujourd'hui ! Et après-demain, c'est les vacances ! Vous voyez, je pensais aller voir un film au cinéma, mais je vous ai croisé et comme j'ai un peu de temps, je reste avec vous !

Duo, buvant un peu de saké : ... hum ... arrête de m'vouvoyer, si tu veux bien ...

Heero : ... euh ... oui, je veux bien ...

Trowa : Peut-être que vous pourriez aller au cinéma ensemble.

Heero et Duo : QUOI !?!

Heero, tout rouge avec un sourire timide : Oh ! Ce serait si ..._ Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Je veux ! Oh oui !_

Duo : C'est hors de question !

Heero : _... mais euh ..._

Quatre : Duo t'exagères !

Wufei : Heero, c'est quoi que tu veux voir ?

Heero, tout content : Le film de Sailor Moon !

Duo en recrache son saké.

Duo, à Heero : AH NON !!! JE N'IRAI PAS VOIR CA !!! MÊME PAS DANS TES RÊVES LES PLUS CONS !!!

Heero : _... mais ..._

Quatre, ne cherchant qu'à faire chier Duo : Mais si ! Tu devrais t'intéresser à ce que fait Heero, je pense que ce serait bien !

Duo : Toi, ta gueule !

Wufei : Duo ...

Duo : QUOI ENCORE !?!

Wufei lui montre Heero, qui le regarde, les larmes aux yeux ...

Duo, se culpabilisant : ... Heero ... je ne voulais te blesser ... enfin ...

Heero, renforçant ses yeux de cocker : ..._ s'il te plaît ... hein ?... mon beau Duo trop cute ..._

Duo : Rhhhaaaaa !!! OK !!! On va voir ton film de merde !!!

Heero, super content tout à coup : Vouiiiiiii !_ Oh ouais ! Génial ! Jeee vaaaais voooooir leeeee fiiiiiilm aaaaaavec Duoooooo euuuuuh ! Jeee vaaaais voooooir leeeee fiiiiiilm aaaaaavec Duoooooo euuuuuh ! Jeeeee vaaais voiiii... il est quelle heure au fait ?_

Il regarde l'heure.

Heero : Oh !!! On va être en retard !!! Dépêche-toi !!!

Il prend Duo par la main et l'emmène dans la rue.

Heero : Merci de venir !

Duo, rouge : Pfff ! Pas quoi !

Heero embrasse sur la joue un Duo plus que mal à l'aise ...

Duo, cramoisi :

Heero : _Il fait la grosse brute, mais au fond, il est trop mignon !_

... et le traîne joyeusement jusqu'au cinéma !

Heero, tout sourire, donnant l'argent : Deux place pour Sailor Moon !

Le mec du guichet : Voilà deux billets !

Heero : Merci !

Duo, un peu blanc : ...

Heero : Je vais chercher du pop corn ! Tu m'attends ici ?

Duo, l'air très mal à l'aise : D'accord ...

Ils traversent les couloirs, puis entrent dans la salle de cinéma ...

Heero : _... enfin ..._

La salle est **remplie** de petites filles, et Duo pâlit de plus en plus ... Mais Heero, lui, est habitué. Même si cette fois-ci, il aimerait bien être tranquille avec Duo ...

Heero : Regarde là-bas ! Cette rangée est pratiquement libre ! On sera tranquille ...

Duo, subissant la honte de sa vie : _... ouais ... ouais ..._

Heero le guide jusqu'à leurs places.

Heero : Je suis tout excité à l'idée de voir ce film ! Ca fait deux ans que j'attends la sortie, tu sais !

Duo : Ah ouais ?

Heero : Je t'assure qu'il a l'air Génial !!!

Duo : ...

Heero : Enfin ... j'espère qu'il te plaira ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Mais il n'y a pas de raison !

Duo :

Tout à coup : le noir complet.

Heero : Ca va commencer !

Duo : ... gloups ...

Heero : _... il n'a pas l'air bien ... ça lui passera !_

Et là, une musique électronique se met ...

Duo : Ah !!!

Il s'accroche à Heero, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Duo : C-c-c-c-c-c'est quoi, ça !?!

Heero : Ben ... c'est la chanson !

Duo : La chanQUOI !?!

Heero, chantonnant : If you can to believe in the power of love ! If you can to believ...

Duo le lâche ...

Heero : _Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude ..._

Et là, les héroïnes font une pause magnifique.

Toutes les fillettes et Heero : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!

Duo, s'accrochant à son fauteuil : ... glouuuuuuuuuuuuuuups ...

Heero : _... mais quand même ... bon, je regarde le film ! Depuis le temps que je l'attends ..._

Après une heure de film ...

Heero, dans son trip : ... ... _C'est trop bien !!!_

Duo, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage :

Heero : _... Duo ..._

Il fantasme ...

Heero : _Ah non ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop ... mais ... c'est si romantique ... et si ... aaaaaah ! J'ose !_ Tu veux du pop corn ?

Duo, les yeux longuement posés sur le pop corn : ...

Il en prend un bonne poignée et se l'engouffre dans la bouche.

Heero : _Ah ... il a l'air d'aimer ça ! Faudra que j'en reprenne pour la prochaine sortie cinéma !... bon ..._

Heero rougit ...

Heero : _... c'est le moment ..._

Il pose sa main sur celle de Duo.

Duo, un peu rouge : !

Une des héroïnes : Allez les filles ! Toutes ensemble !

Heero, l'air ému : _... ça va ... j'ai une hallène de pop corn ... je vais bien réussir mon coup ? Il faut pas que je l'embrasse mal ... bon ! J'y vais ! Ah mais ... c'est mon premier baiser ! J'ai un peu peur ... mais ..._

Le regard d'Heero se tourne vers lui ...

Heero : _... j'ai vraiment envie de le faire ..._

Duo, le regardant : ...

Heero s'approche tout doucement de Duo ...

BOUUUUUUUUUUM !!!

Heero, se réinstallant normalement : HEIN !?! _J'ai raté quelque chose d'important !?!_

Duo, se mangeant le fauteuil : ... huuuuuum ...

Heero, secouant Duo : Duo ! Tu rates la fin !

Duo, se réinstallant : ... quoi ?...

Les filles : On a réussi ! Ouaiiiiiiiis !

Heero : Ouaiiiiiis !_ Ah ... ça se finit bien ! J'avais eu peur ..._

À la sortie du cinéma ...

Heero : J'ai adoré quand...

Duo, l'air fatigué :

Heero : Eh, Duo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Duo : Quoi ? Pardon, j'étais ailleurs ...

Heero : Et quand y a eu l'explosion ...

Duo, pensant à autre chose : ...

Heero : Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !

Duo : Euh ... pourquoi ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Pourquoi tu t'es retiré quand on allait s'em...

Trowa : Eh, les mecs ...

Duo : J'ETAIS ENTRAIN DE DIRE À HEERO QUE JE VOULAIS LUI ROULER UNE PELLE PENDANT LE FILM ALORS VOS GUEULES !!!

Duo rougit horriblement ...

Heero, cramoisi : Hein ?

Duo : ... euh ... Heero ... je suis ... content d'avoir vu ... ce film avec toi et ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... salut ...

Il s'en va en courant.

Heero : ATTENDS !!! DUO !!!

Il aimerait le rattrapper, mais il n'ose pas. Il se retrouve seul, avec les trois autres.

Heero : ..._ alors ... tu savais que je voulais t'embrasser ?... tu partages ... mes sentiments ?... mais une fois de plus ... tu n'oses pas te montrer ... pourquoi ... tu fuis tout le temps ?..._

Les amis de Duo viennent voir Heero. Wufei hésite un instant, puis dit quelque chose ...

Wufei : Heero ... Duo est très ... sensible ... de nous tous, c'est sûrement le plus sensible ...

Trowa : Il insulte tout le monde pour le cacher. En général, s'il insulte quelqu'un, c'est quand il a beaucoup d'affection pour lui et qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer ...

Quatre : C'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert ... et ... il a peur des gens.

Heero : _... peur des gens ?..._

Wufei : Il n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments comme ça depuis des années ... il cherche à éviter ces sentiments ... il ne veut s'attacher à personne ... et ... c'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Excuse-le ... il ... il a vraiment ... besoin de toi ... il veut pas se l'avouer ... il est persuadé qu'il n'a besoin de personne !... mais nous on le sait ... il a besoin de ... de quelqu'un ... qui puisse le ramener à la réalité ! Pour qu'il arrête de fuir !... et ... et ...

Trowa : ... calme-toi, Quatre ...

Heero : ... j'ai ... du mal à comprendre ...

Les trois : ...

Heero : REPONDEZ-MOI !!! Il faut que je le trouve !!!... vite ...

Wufei : ... Duo a besoin d'être seul pour l'instant ...

Heero : ... non ...

Les trois : !

Heero : ... Duo a besoin ... de quelqu'un ... c'est ce que vous voulez me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi le laisser seul !? C'est nul !

Les trois, se sentant coupables : ...

Heero : Dites-moi où il est !

**Tsuzuku !**


	4. Chapter 4

Ouh là ... c'est très intriguant, tout ça ...

Ah au fait ! C'est Tohru ! Ca va ? Je vous ai manqué ?

Voici la suite d'Heero l'otaku ! L'heure des révélations ! Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Duo ? Où plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Vous allez le savoir ! À la seule différence que vous n'aurez pas tous les détails ... allez voir "Duo le Bad Boy" pour tout savoir ! Flash Back en option !

Et comment va réagir Heero ? Est-ce que ses sentiments pour Duo resteront les mêmes ?

Bon, j'arrête de vous faire poireauter !

Je voulais juste dire avant que je vous adore tous, tous mes fans ! Vous me donnez toute ma joie et bonne heumeur ! Je le dois à vous !

Vous savez, j'aimerais devenir scénariste ! Vous et mes fics êtes vraiments très importants pour moi !

Merci de me suivre, je vous adore tous !

Bon allez, la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Heero : S'il vous plaît !!! JE VEUX SAVOIR !!!

Wufei : ... à mon avis ...

Tous les autres : ...

Wufei : ... il doit s'être isolé ... dans une rue de Shinjuku ...

Heero n'attend pas une seconde : il part, sous le regard des trois autres. Le jeune court, court dans les rues, regarde partout, le cherche désespérément ...

Heero : _... il faut que je le trouve ... maintenant ... il a besoin de moi ..._

Il ne le trouve toujours pas.

Heero : _... il doit être en train de se torturer l'esprit ... peut-être qu'il pleure ... non ... je ne veux pas ..._

Il se trouve dans une rue déserte. Pas d'immeubles habités. Tout est sombre. Heero regarde dans tous les recoins. Tous les endroits susceptibles d'être le refuge de Duo. Il trouve quelqu'un, recroquevillé dans un cul de sac, dans la pénombre complète, immobile. Il s'approche doucement de lui, pour ne pas le brusquer ...

Heero : ...

Il s'accroupit devant lui, ses yeux posés sur sa tête ...

Heero : ... Duo ...

Il essaye de poser une main sur son épaule.

Duo : ... va-t-en ...

Heero : ...

Il la pose finalement ...

Heero : ... arrête de me repousser ... ça ne résoudra rien ...

Duo : ... résoudre quoi ?...

Heero : ... tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ... non ?...

Duo : ... non ... j'vois pas ... maintenant, casse-toi ...

Heero : Je ne partirai pas ... tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui ne va pas ...

Duo : ... "ce qui ne va pas", "ce qui ne va pas", ... je vais **très** bien ...

Heero : ... je sais que ça ne va pas ... sinon tu ne passerais pas ton temps à fuir ...

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre !?

Heero : ... je m'inquiète beaucoup ...

Duo : T'as vraiment pas à t'en faire !

Heero : Je suis naïf, mais ne suis pas dupe ...

Duo : Arrête de te faire des idées à tout !

Heero : !!!

Il se lève brusquement.

Heero, s'emportant : Et toi, arrête de me renvoyer tout le temps dans les orties !!! Tu vas tout me dire !!! Parce que moi ... moi je ... ça m'énerve de te voir comme ça !!! Et ça me fait mal !!! Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur !!! PARCE QUE JE NE VAIS PLUS TENIR !!!

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu ... je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles ...

Heero : Oh que si je vais m'en mêler !!!

Duo : ... je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas ...

Heero : Si, ça me concerne !!! Parce que ... parce que je t'aime, merde !!!

Duo : ...

Heero : Mais monsieur s'en fout, comme je peux le constater ! Ah ! Tu veux bien me "rouler une pelle", mais sur le plan sentimental ... pfff ! Zéro ! ZE-RO !!!

Duo : ...

Duo se met à sangloter un peu. Ce qui étonne franchement Heero ...

Heero, s'en voulant un peu : ... je ... excuse-moi !... je me suis emporté et ... et ...

Duo : ... non ... tu as raison ... c'est toi qui as raison ... je ne fais ... aucun effort ... je suis ... nul ... un sale con ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... c'est que ... j'ai ... j'ai peur ... de tout le monde ... des gens dans la rue ... de ton père ... et même des mecs !... mais la personne qui me fait le plus peur ... par dessus tout ... c'est ... c'est ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... toi ...

Heero : ... mais ... pourquoi tu as peur ?... je sais que tu as peur ... mais je veux savoir ... pourquoi ?...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Heero se baisse encore à la hauteur de Duo.

Heero : ... dis-moi ... s'il te plaît ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...Sa...Sasuke...

Heero : Hein ?

Duo : ...ce...connard...

Heero : ... qui est Sasuke ?...

Duo : ... c'est ... c'est mon ... mon beau-père ...

Heero : ... ! ...

Duo : ... enfin ... mon ex beau-père ... il est mort ...

Heero : ... ah ...

Duo : ... si cette enflure n'avait pas été là ... je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis ... même les autres ... ils ne m'auraient pas suivi ...

Heero : ... _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cet homme ?..._

Duo : ... ma mère ... a divorcé avec mon père quand j'avais 11 ans, j'habitais à Kyoto à cette époque-là ... ça a été assez dur pour moi ... mais je m'y suis vite fait ... c'est pas ça qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis ... mais ma mère, elle ... ça l'a mit dans un état de déprime constante ... c'était surtout pour elle que je m'inquiétais ... puis ... Sasuke est arrivé ... il avait l'air sympa, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui ... et ma mère et bien ... elle s'est mit avec lui 1 an plus tard ... je l'ai trouvée rayonnante comme avant ... alors j'avais une dette envers ce connard ...

Heero :

Duo : ... tu parles ! Il la battait tout le temps ! Et moi je ne savais rien ! Parce que maman continuait à me sourire comme une idiote !

Heero : ...

Duo éclate en pleurs.

Duo : Et un soir je suis rentré chez moi après les cours ... elle s'est précipité sur moi, m'a demandé de m'enfuir ... et là ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... IL L'A TUEE !!!

Heero : !!!

Duo : Il a pointé son arme sur moi ! J'ai sauté sur lui pour le désarmé, mais il a résisté, je ne faisais que lui tordre le bras ! Il a voulu tirer, mais c'est pas moi qui ai reçu la balle ... c'est lui ! C'est à ce moment-là que les flics sont arrivés ...

Heero : ...

Le coeur d'Heero s'arrête, il se sent très mal ... vraiment très mal ... il voudrait faire quelque chose pour le consoler mais ... il ne sait pas comment réagir ...

Duo : ... j'ai été interrogé par la police ... ils étaient tous persuadés que c'était moi, le coupable ... sauf une nana qui a tout fait pour me sortir du pétrin ... elle, elle me croyait ... elle savait que je n'y étais pour rien ... mais elle n'a pas réussi à prendre ma défense ... elle s'est faite virée, et on m'a jugé coupable ! Je suis recherché depuis 8 ans ! 8 ans, tu te rends compte !?! À fuir les flics du matin au soir !!! Et y a que les mecs pour m'aider !!! Il m'ont suivi parce qu'il croyaient en moi !!!... c'était qu'un accident ... c'était qu'un accident ! J'ai rien fait !! J'AI RIEN FAIT !!! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VEUX ME CROIRE !?!

Heero : Duo !!!

Il le prend précipitemment dans ses bras, et le serre de toutes ses forces. C'es tout ce qu'il peut faire pour lui ...

Heero, les larmes aux yeux : ... moi, je te crois ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... je te crois ... je sais que tu ne mens pas ..._ tu ne peux pas mentir ..._

Il le berce un peu. Duo s'accroche à lui fortement, plonge sa tête dans son cou ...

Duo : ... merci ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... p'tit con ...

Heero : !...

Heero sourit un peu face à la réflection de Duo. Il continue à le câliner ... et à pleurer en même temps que lui. Il sentait que Duo n'avait pas prononcé ces mots depuis longtemps, ou peut-être même jamais, et qu'il avait besoin de les dire. Il se trouve devant un Duo sensible et blessé, contre toute attente ... il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça arriverait ... mais à présent, Duo a besoin de lui. Et il doit l'aider ...

Duo continue de pleurer, encore et encore ... Heero a du mal à supporter ses pleurs, ça lui fait de plus en plus mal ...

Heero, le lâchant : ... Duo ...

Il essuie les larmes de son ami.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il glisse une main sur sa joue, tend ses lèvres vers lui ... il sent son souffle ...

Un chat, derrière eux : Myaaaah !

Heero, qui est à même pas 1 cm des lèvres de Duo : ... oh ! Il est trop mignon le petit chat !

Et il va voir le chat !

Duo, perplexe : ...

Duo gonfle d'énervement ...

Heero, lui tendant le chat : Tiens ! Fais-lui un câlin ! Ca te fera du bien !

Duo : ... mais ... QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI À FOUTRE D'UN CHAT !?! C'EST MOI QUI AI BESOIN DE CÂLINS !!!

Heero, lui mettant le chat dans les bras : Ben justement !

Duo, qui a le chat dans les bras : ... euuuuh ...

Le chat : Myaaah !!!

Duo, faisant légèrement la gueule : ... groumf ...

Une voix au loin : Neko !

Le chat, frétillant des moustaches : Tilt ! 

Et le chat se barre en courant !

Heero et Duo : ...

Heero : ... tu veux que je te raccompagnes à l'hôtel ?

Duo : ... ouais ... si tu veux ...

Duo le devance. Alors qu'il continue le chemin, Heero vient se coller à lui.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

L'homme sourit légèrement, puis continue son chemin, avec l'adolescent contre lui ...

**Tsuzuku !**


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ... c'est moua ... je viens vous hanter ... niéééééééé !!!

Voilà ! Maintenant Heero sait tout ! Pourquoi Duo a peur de lui, pourquoi il est violent, ...

Et maintenant ? Que vont-ils faire, alors qu'ils se retrouvent enfin seuls ?

C'est ce que je propose de vous faire savoir !

Allez, bonne lecture ! Et bisous à tout le monde ! Surtout à Jessy Lee, Yunie, Iroko et Kyô !

À plus !

**Chapitre 5**

Les deux amoureux rentrent à l'hôtel. Il est 17H, et le soleil commence à se coucher ... Heero est dans la chambre de Duo, avec celui-ci naturellement.

Heero : Ah ! Mon père va prendre du service dans 1 heure !

Duo : Hum.

Heero : Tu vas mieux ?

Duo : Ca va, t'inquiète pas pour moi ...

Heero : Hn.

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Ils se regardent longuement ...

Duo : ...

Duo pousse Heero sur le lit ...

Heero : Ah !

Et monte dessus. Il se met à quatre pattes au dessus de lui ...

Heero, cramoisi : _... euh ..._

Duo, l'air décidé :

Heero, tellement rouge que c'est indescriptible : _... il va ... m'embrasser ?... et peut-être même qu'on va aller plus loin ... il va enlever sa veste, sa chemise, et ... KYAAAAAH !!!_

Il est super heureux !

Heero, avec un tête de jeune fille effarouchée et des yeux de cocker : _... je suis à toi ..._

Duo se penche sur lui, tend ses lèvres ...

Heero : _... oui ... vas-y ... embrasse-moi ..._

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Duo, tournant sa tête vers la porte : QUOI EN...core...

Heero : _... oh non ... c'est pas vrai ..._

Wufei, devant la porte avec Quatre et Trowa : ... grrrrrrrr ...

Duo : ...

Wufei entre et le prend par la tignasse et le lève.

Duo : AÏE !!! PUTAIN, LÂCHE-MOI !!! AÏE !!!

Heero : _... je ne les connais pas ..._

Il l'emmène à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Wufei : IL EST AVEC TOI, IL A COURU DANS LES RUES POUR TE TROUVER, ET TOI TU NE PENSES QU'À LE SAUTER !!!

Duo : C'est pas vrai !!!

Wufei : À QUATRE PATTES SUR LUI !?! TU PARLES !!!

Duo : LÂCHE-MOI BOUFFON !!! J'PEUX PAS ÊTRE TRANQUILLE AVEC LUI, MERDE !?!

Wufei : TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS TE TIRER LES OREILLES, MOI !!! Y A DES GNONS QUI SE PERDENT !!!

Duo : ARRÊTE DE JOUER LES MÈRES POULES, T'ES CHIANT !!! ET DEVANT HEERO EN PLUS !!!

Wufei : TU TE FOUS DE MOI, LÀ !?!

Heero, levé, un sourire gêné affiché sur son visage : ... bon ben ... je crois que je vais rentrer ... salut !

Il part faire une bise à Duo.

Heero, à Duo : Je t'aime.

Duo, cramoisi : ...

Et Heero sort, les laissant seuls.

Heero : _Mais pourquoi ! À chaque fois il faut qu'on vienne nous déranger ! Et surtout **LÀ** ! Alors que Duo allait ... snif ..._

Il sort de l'hôtel, déçu, et rentre chez lui.

Mère : Heero ! Tu es rentré ! J'ai appris que tes professeurs ne sont pas là demain ! Je me suis renseignée pour les grèves ! Tu seras en vacances plus tôt que prévu !

Heero : Merci, maman.

Mère : Tu en fais une tête, ça va ?

Heero : Oui, ça va ! Bien sûr !

Mère : Alors, ce film ?

Heero, en extase : Il était génial !

Mère : Alors c'est bien ... tu es un peu rouge ...

Heero : C'est que ... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, c'est tout ...

Mère : Ah bon ?

Heero : Oui ... un grand jeune homme ... il était à côté de moi, au cinéma, on a regardé le film tous les deux ... puis on a discuté sur le chemin de l'hôtel Taiko ... il est de passage ... tu ne diras rien à papa ?!

Mère : Non, il n'est pas encore prêt à entendre que tu es gay, déjà qu'il a du mal à se faire que tu sois un otaku ...

Heero : S'il te plaît, maman, j'aime pas ce terme ...

Mère : Excuse-moi, mais bon ... c'est ce que tu es ... et comment il s'appelle ce jeune homme ?

Heero : Ah ! Duo !

Mère, un peu sur le choc : ... Duo ?...

Heero : Oui ! Duo Maxwell !

La mère d'Heero se stoppe net.

Heero : Maman ?

Mère : ...ex...excuse-moi ! C'est que...

Heero : ...

Mère : ... non, rien ... ça va très bien ! Alors ... Duo Maxwell ... il a ... à peu près quel âge ?

Heero : ... ben ... je dirais ... 20 ans ?... un peu moins, peut-être ...

Mère, encore plus troublée : ...

Heero : ...

Mère : ... excuse-moi Heero, il ... il faut que j'aille voir si mon plat ne brûle pas !

Elle se précipite dans le cuisine.

Mère : _... non ... ça ne peut pas être lui ..._

Elle cherche dans ses anciens dossiers de travail. Elle sort une photo d'identité d'un petit garçon aux yeux bleus avec une courte tresse châtain, affichant un grand sourire.

Mère : _... il est porté disparu depuis 8 ans ... il serait encore vivant ?... c'est pas possible ..._

Dans sa chambre ...

Heero, lisant "Fushigi Yugi" de Yuu Watase ( allez lire les mangas de Yuu Watase, ils sont trop biens !!! ) : ...

Il ferme le tome 7.

Heero, des étoiles dans les yeux : ... je veux la suite ...

Il regarde par la fenêtre.

Heero : _... il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de le revoir sans qu'on soit dérangés ..._

Il réfléchit ...

Heero : _Mais oui ! J'ai qu'à l'inviter ! On mangera ensemble à midi et... bon, il ne faut pas que je m'emballe ... il faut qu'il accepte, timide comme il est ... mais c'est mon petit-ami, y a pas de raison !_

Il veut prendre son portable mais ...

Heero : _... mon père doit y être ... j'appelerais demain ..._

Il regarde l'horloge.

Heero : _OH NON !!! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE RATER LA "SOIRÉE SAKURA" !!!_

Et il court à toute vitesse jusqu'en bas ...

µµµµµµ

À 00H ...

Heero : _... oh ouais c'est trop bien ..._

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit ...

Heero : ... Duo ... trop beau trop sexy ...

Et sur ce, il s'endort !

**_Heero : ... gnnnn ..._**

_** Il se réveille ... **_

**_Heero : ... trop bien ... j'adore le jakuzi ..._**

_** Il regarde bien devant lui ... **_

**_Heero, super content : ... KYAAAAAAAAH !!!_**

**_Duo, avec lui dans le jakuzi : Salut ..._**

**_Heero : ..._**

**_Duo : Alors, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?_**

**_Heero : ... hi hi hi ...  
_**

**_Duo : Moi, j'irais bien au restaurant !_**

**_Heero, déçu : ... moui, pourquoi pas ... si tu veux bien aller en peignoir parce que t'es trop bave en peignoir et que tu portes un chapeau en forme de dorade sur la tête, et ... ah oui ! Et tu mets le colliler que je t'ai offert !_**

**_Duo : Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi ..._**

**_Heero : ... euh ... tu mettras pas le chapeau en forme de dorade, hein ? C'était une blaque ..._**

**_Duo : Je me disais aussi ..._**

**_Heero : ..._**

**_Duo : ... bon, on y va ?_**

**_Heero : Attends, pas tout de suite ..._**

**_Duo : ... tu as ... d'autres projets ?..._**

**_Heero, se penchant sur lui : ... c'est ça ..._**

Heero : ... gna ... baveuh ...

... voilà, c'est les rêves d'Heero ...

µµµµµµ

Le matin, à 9H00 pétantes !

Heero : _... oh non ... déjà le matin ..._

Il se lève et prend un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ! Il a vraiment la dalle !

Mère : Dis Heero, ça te dérange si on va passer une journée en amoureux avec ton père aujourd'hui ?

Heero : ... euh ... pas du tout !

Père : Ah, tant mieux ! On compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Setsuko !

Heero : Oui !

Et à 11H, les parents partent ! Heero se retrouve seul avec sa petite soeur ...

Heero : _... c'est le moment où jamais !_

Il court vers le téléphone.

Duo, répondant : Allô ?

Heero : Duo, c'est moi !

Duo : Heero, je t'aime !

Heero : Hein ?

Heero rougit ... tout rouge !

Duo : ... euh ... bonjour ...

Heero : ... comment-vas tu ?

Duo : ... très bien ... j'viens de m'lever ...

Heero : Je t'appelle parce que j'aimerais qu'on se voit, aujourd'hui ...

Duo : ... un ... un rendez-vous ?!

Heero, les joues un peu roses : Ben oui ... on pourrait sortir ensemble, non ?

Duo : ... euh ... ouais ...

Heero : On se retrouve à quelle heure ?

Duo : Ben ... euh ...

Heero, enjoué : On mange ensemble ?

Duo : Euh ...

Heero, très enjoué : À midi ?

Duo : ... et tes parents ... ils seront d'accord ?...

Heero, avec un air de bourricot : Oui, bien sûr ! Ils me font entièrement confiance !

Duo : ... bon ... ben ... d'accord ...

Heero : Alors à midi devant la boutique de goodies de Shinjuku !

Duo : ... ouais ... à midi ...

Heero : Duo ...

Duo : Hum ?

Heero : ... je t'aime aussi ...

Heero raccroche.

Heero, sautillant : Voui, voui, voui, voui, ...

Il court à la cuisine. Ben oui, si il est pas là à midi, il faut bien que Setsuko aie mangé !

Heero, devant le bambin : ... huuuuum ... miam !...

Setsuko s'amuse à faire des bulles ...

Heero, désespéré : ... s'il te plaît ... il faut que j'me dépêche ...

Setsuko, interpellée : ...

Heero, la regardant droit dans les yeux : ...

La petite bourrique gobe tout rond ! Heero est soulagé ...

µµµµµµ

Après le repas, il la prend dans ses bras ...

Heero, lui tapant dans le dos : ... allez ...

Setsuko, hésitant : ... huuuuuuuuum ...

Heero : ... tu fais ton rot et je te laisse tranquille ...

Setsuko : Burp !

Et elle s'endort !

Heero : _... eh bien ... c'était direct ..._

Il part la coucher dans sa chambre.

Heero : ... et voilà ... maintenant, tu vas dormir jusqu'à ce que je revienne ...

Et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'empare de son porte-feuille et sort de la maison !

**Tsuzuku !**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, c'est Tohru !

Voici enfin le chapitre 6 d'Heero l'otaku ! Vous êtes très nombreux à lire cette fic et j'en suis très fière !

C'est avec joie que je vous offre la suite que moi-même j'attendais avec impatience ! Ce chapitre que j'ai tapé sur la chanson "Jude" des Beetles ( et oui, j'écoute ce genre de trucs bien guimauve ! Et alors ? Je suis une romantique, moua ! ) !

Allez, plein de gros bisous à tout le monde et particulièrement à ma petite Jesse Lee que j'adore et qui me manque trop !!! Tu es trop loin de moi !!! JE VEUX TE VOIR J'EN AI MAL AU COEUR !!!

... euh ...

À Iroko qui est toujours avec moi, à Marnie02 qui m'envoie toujours une petite reviews, ça me fait plaisir ... et à Yunie ( Yunalesca.09 ), pour qui j'ai une affection particulière et que je soutiens à fond !!!

Bonneuh lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Heero est dans la rue. Il se balade joyeusement, pensant à son petit Duo ! ( petit ... pour qui le veut ! lol )

Heero : _... j'espère que je suis bien, je me suis préparé au pied levé ! Enfin ... ça va ... en plus, j'ai le temps de lui acheter un petit quelque chose ! Un bouquet de roses, pour lui dire que je l'aime ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée !_

Il entre chez un fleuriste et regarde les roses. Il prend le plus gros bouquet qu'il trouve et, tout heureux, part voir le vendeur.

Heero : Voilà !

Le fleuriste, qui n'est pas habitué à ce genre d'arrivée : ... euh ... oui !

Plus tard, il sort de la boutique.

Heero, sautillant : _Vouiiiii ! Ca c'est pour Duo à moi !_ ( ... je nuis à la réputation d'Heero, je sais ... ;;; )

Il réfléchit.

Heero : _Alors ... le chemin vers l'hôtel Taiko, c'est par là ..._

Il prend le chemin. Il voit une forme au loin ...

Heero : _Oh ! C'est lui !_

Il commence à lui faire des gestes de bras avec grand enthousiasme. Duo l'a vu. Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise ... mais c'est Duo ! Heero a l'habitude ! Il trouve ça assez drôle d'ailleurs ... il le rejoint assez vite, en courant.

Heero : Bonjour !

Duo, un peu rouge : Salut ...

Heero : Tu vas bien ?

Duo : Oui, et toi ?

Heero : Très bien ... tiens, c'est pour toi ...

Il lui met l'énorme bouquet de roses dans les bras. Le pauvre Duo est magnifiquement cramoisi ...

Duo : Ah ... euh ... merci ...

Heero, le regardant amoureusement : ...

Duo : ... euh ... moi aussi ... j'ai quelque chose pour toi ... c'est pas des fleurs, mais bon ...

Heero : lol _... il est trop mignon quand il est mal à l'aise !_

Duo sort un petit collier en argent d'une boîte : une chaînette avec au bout une croix gothique, ornée de petits diams. Il est assez joli ...

Heero : Oh ... il est magnifique ...

Duo : ... je savais pas si ça te plairait ... mais j'ai pensé que ça t'irait bien ...

Il lui met autour du cou. Heero regarde un peu mieux le pendentif.

Heero : ... j'aime vraiment beaucoup ...

Duo, serrant le bouquet contre lui : ... alors c'est bien ...

Heero tourne la tête. Duo regarde le ciel.

Heero : _... je suis vraiment heureux que ça lui fasse plaisir ... il m'a fait un cadeau lui aussi ... en plus il est joli ... il est adorable ... le genre de petit ami dont j'ai toujours rêvé ... même s'il est un peu maladroit ..._

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule ... celle de Duo ...

Heero, rouge : ...

Duo :

Le natté se penche sur lui ...

Un homme en vélo : ATTENTION !!!

Il bouscule Duo. Ses lèvres, au lieu de se poser sur celles de son amant, accostent juste à côté, même si elles touchent un peu le bord ...

Duo, très rouge :

Heero, dans le même état : ..._ un peu plus ... et il m'aurait embrassé ... mais j'avoue que cet aperçu était ..._

Heero et Duo, cramoisis : ...

Heero, un petit sourire aux lèvres : ... alors ... on y va ?...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Ils se mettent en chemin.

Duo : On va manger où ?

Heero : Tu verras ! _Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire ..._

Duo : ...

Heero : _... mais il a l'air de s'inquiéter ... sûrement parce que je suis un otaku ... _J'ai voulu qu'on passe un très bon moment alors j'ai longtemps cherché le restaurant alors que je donnais la becquée à ma petite soeur !

Duo : T'as une petite soeur ?

Heero : Oui ! Elle a tout juste 1 an ! Elle marche mais elle ne parle pas encore ! C'est une timide !

Duo : Comment elle s'appelle ?

Heero : Setsuko !

Duo : Ah ... c'est un joli prénom !

Heero : Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! J'avais le choix entre "Setsuko" et "Aya" !

Duo : Mais c'est bien aussi "Aya", non ?

Heero : Ben ... moi, je veux que ma petite soeur ait du caractère ! Aya, ça fait petite fille de bonne famille un peu idiote et naïve, alors que Setsuko, ça fait jeune fille élégante et posée, mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

Duo, l'air étonné : ...

Heero : ... _euh ... je me suis laissé un peu embarquer ..._

Duo : Pourquoi pas ! En plus ce que tu dis, c'est un peu vrai ...

Heero : _Finalement, je crois que je vais continuer sur ma lancée ... _Ben oui ! Faut mieux être blindée quand on est une fille, non ?

Duo : ... euh ... ouais ...

Heero : Moi, j'aime pas le sexisme ! Et je veux pas qu'elle en soit victime, tu comprends ? Alors dès qu'on entend son nom ... paf ! On sait à qui on a affaire !

Duo : lol

Heero : Mais c'est vrai ! Tiens, prend "Duo" !

Duo : Euh ...

Heero : "Duo", c'est doux, mais très masculin !

Duo : He...HEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIN !?!

Heero : Ben oui, tu te caches sous tes airs de grosses brutes alors qu'au fond t'es quelqu'un de doux et attentionné, non ? Mais t'es timide ! Parce que t'es "un mec un vrai" !

Duo : Je...

Heero : ... lol ..._ il a l'air un peu perplexe ! C'est marrant ..._

Duo, se sentant pris au piège : ... mouais ...

Heero : Tu vois ! Le nom ça dit tout !

Duo : ...

Heero : _Ca fait du bien de pouvoir parler comme ça à quelqu'un ... je ne pouvais pas avant ... avec Duo, je peux ... c'est drôle, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru me faire un ennemi ! Quelqu'un m'aurait dit que je m'entendrai avec lui, je lui aurait ri au nez !... c'est même plus qu'un ami ... je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami ... on peut même dire que j'en ai pas du tout ... je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir Duo ... il a beau être un voyou, pour moi, c'est un ange que le ciel m'a offert !_

Il regarde à sa droite.

Heero : On arrive !

Duo : Quoi ?

Il regarde devant lui.

Duo, l'air surpris :

Heero, super content : _Il est bluffé ! Tu as vu ce que je peux faire rien que pour toi, hein ?_

Ils se trouvent devant un grand restaurant plutôt ... chic.

Duo :

Heero : ... j'ai cherché longtemps ... je voulais que ce soit ... enfin, voilà ...

Duo, tout rouge :

Heero : ... _je crois qu'il a compris mes intentions ... tant mieux ..._

Duo : Euh ... t'y as déjà mangé ?...

Heero : Ben non ! C'est trop cher !

Duo : ...

Heero : Mais c'est pour une grande occasion cette fois ! Allez, viens !

Il le prend par la main ...

Duo, en parfaite tomate : !

... et l'emmène à l'intérieur !

Heero : _... wouah ... c'est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais ..._

Heero est vraiment aux anges. Il se sent pousser des ailes et ne pense plus à Duo. Ils vont passer un bon moment en tête à tête ...

Duo, qui semble dérangé par la clientelle :

Les gens : ...

Heero : ..._ oh non ... pauvre Duo ... je n'avais pas pensé à ça ... il va se sentir mal ! Et c'est de ma faute ! Oh non ..._

Duo, dont la tension monte : ...

Tous les clients : ...

Duo, les cheveux hérissés : Quoi !?! On est pas assez bien sappés pour vous !?!

Heero : Duo !

Tous les clients regardent Duo avec des yeux ébahis et outrés.

Un serveur : Excusez-moi, mais vous dérangez la clientelle de ce restaurant.

Duo : Je suis désolé ! J'ai senti comme une agression et je me suis mal comporté ...

Heero : Croyez-le, s'il vous plaît ! _Non, s'il vous plaît !_

Le serveur : Nous devons vous faire sortir.

Duo : Attendez ! Je ne recommencerais pas ! Je vous le promets !

Le serveur : C'est hors de question, sortez d'ici maintenant !

Duo : Mais...

Ils sont tous les deux mis à la porte.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Duo regarde ses pieds.

Duo, se sentant coupable :

Heero, très déçu : ..._ je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ... il doit m'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir mis dans cette situation ..._

Duo, mal à l'aise : ... Heero ... je suis désolé ...

Heero, lui souriant pour le rassurer : C'est pas la peine ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Écoute, on rentre chez toi ?

Heero : Hein ?

Duo : Ben oui ! On s'ras tranquilles là-bas et ...

Heero, toujours un peu désespéré : _... et ?..._

Duo : J'pourrais faire le repas ! Et si c'est pour ta p'tite soeur que tu t'inquiètes, j'lui f'rais pas d'misères !

Heero : ... ouais ...

Son visage s'éclaircit.

Heero : C'est une bonne idée !

Mais il y a un "hic" ...

Heero : Mais en parlant de Setsuko ... elle est très sensible au bruit ... je suis désolé, ça ne pourra pas être possible !

Duo : ... ben ... merde ! T'as des trucs à bouffer chez toi ? Et un truc électrique !

Heero : ???

Ils vont chez Heero. Duo entre dans la maison, et Heero l'attend. Il s'inquiète un petit peu, il ne sait pas ce qu'il mijote ...

Duo, sorant de la maison : Allez ! On va à l'hôtel !

Heero : ... euh ... t'es sûr ?...

Duo, décidé : Ouais.

Ils vont à l'hôtel et montent à l'étage. Duo ouvre la porte avec fracas. Quatre et Trowa se bécotent sur le lit ils étaient partis pour aller plus loin et Wufei fume un clope à la fenêtre en ecrivant un truc sur un papier en se servant du bord de la fenêtre comme support.

Duo : CAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSEZ-VOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

Heero, souriant avec gêne : _... euh ..._

Les trois autres : ...

Et ils s'enfuient, Quatre et Trowa se remettant en état de sortir, et Wufei qui est très gêné. Et Duo s'en va installer les ustenciles de cuisine sur les meubles. Il met le bouquet dans un vase qu'il a rempli d'eau , sur sa table de chevet.

Heero : ..._ eh bien ... ça n'a pas traîné ..._

Duo : Assis-toi sur le lit !

Heero : ... euh ... d'accord ...

Il obéit.

Duo : J'vais t'cuisiner un truc tu vas être déçu !

Heero : ... tu cuisines ?...

Duo : Tu m'prends pour qui ? Le dernier des ringards ?

Heero : ... lol ...

Duo : Pourquoi tu t'marres ?

Heero : Parce que ... tu es drôle ...

Duo : ... groumf ...

Heero : ... hi hi hi ...

Duo part cuisiner avec une énergie **INCROYABLE** !!! Il a l'air vraiment déterminé à faire un bon repas ! Ca fume dans la pièce, alors il part ouvrir la fenêtre, et retourne très vite aux fourneaux !

Duo, dans son trip :

Heero : ..._ il sait au moins ce qu'il fait ? Enfin ... je lui fait confiance ..._

Il s'applique pour la présentation et part lui donner le grand plat.

Heero, souriant mais un peu perplexe : ... merci ..._ euh ... qu'est-ce que c'est ?..._

Duo, très satisfait :

Heero : ..._ allez ... on part à l'aventure !_

Le repas est un peu cramé mais bon. Ils commencent à manger ...

Heero, blanc : _... bon ... maintenant, reste plus à savoir ce que je vais lui dire ..._

Duo :

Heero, avec un sourire crispé : ... c'est ... très bon !

Duo : ... tu as le droit de dire que c'est dégueulasse ...

Heero : N'exagères pas ! C'est pas immangeable ... c'est un peu cramé, c'est tout ... _en y pensant, c'est vrai ce que je dis ..._

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero : Fais pas cette tête !

Duo : ... ouais ...

Heero prend un bout de nourriture avec ses baguettes et les tend à Duo.

Heero : Tiens ! Mange !

Duo : Euh ...

Heero : _Ca a le mérite d'être sympa ! Tous les deux seuls, à partager un plat qui n'est pas une réussite mais qui a été fait avec le coeur ... quoi de plus romantique ?_

Duo : ...

Duo avance sa bouche et prend la bouchée.

Heero, attendri : _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon !_

Duo lui donne à manger aussi. Ils s'échangent leur bouchées à tour de rôle. Heero n'est finalement pas déçu de ce repas. Rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que d'être en toute intimité avec son amoureux. Mais quelque chose à l'air malgré tout de décevoir Duo ...

Duo : ... c'était quand même pas un merveilleux plat ...

Heero : Et alors ?

Duo : Ben ... j'voulais t'faire plaisir et...

Heero le prend dans ses bras et, dans son élan, le fait basculer sur le lit.

Heero : _... imbécile ... tu ne vois pas que tu fais de moi le plus heureux du monde ?..._

Duo ramène un bras sur lui, et place une main dans sur dos. Heero ronronne de plaisir.

Heero : _... oui, le plus heureux du monde ..._

Il ferme les yeux, se laisse bercer par la chaleur de Duo et l'odeur de ses vêtements ... son coeur bat allègrement ... il s'endort paisiblement ...

µµµµµµ

Heero se réveille. Première chose qu'il voit ...

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : Alors ?...

Heero, tout rouge : ... ben ...

TILILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!! TLILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!!

Heero, se levant brusquement : OH NON !!! MES PARENTS VONT RENTRER !!! _J'AVAIS OUBLIE !!!_

Duo : Mais tu as le temps ...

Heero : Non ! Ils ne savent pas que je suis avec toi !

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Je devais garder ma p'tite soeur !

Duo : Ah ... merde ...

Heero, se précipitant vers la sortie : Je suis désolé !

Duo : T'as pas l'choix ...

Heero : Bon ben ... salut alors !

Duo : Salut ...

Et Heero s'en va.

Heero : _Oh non ... ils vont me tuer !!!_

Il dévale les escaliers à toutes vitesse et s'élance dans les rues, se précipite jusque chez lui.

Heero, ouvrant la porte : _... hein ?... mais ils devraient être rentrés à l'heure qu'il est !_

Il y a un message sur le répondeur. Heero part l'écouter.

BIP !

Mère d'Heero : Coucou mon chéri, c'est nous ! Pffffiou ! Il y a un de ces mondes sur la route ! On est pris dans les embouteillages, donc on aura un peu de retard ! J'espère que Setsuko va bien ... Allez, à ce soir ! Bisous !

BIP !

Heero : OUF !!!_ Je suis rentré à temps ... bon, comment va Setsuko ?..._

Il monte voir Setsuko dans sa chambre. Elle dort comme un bébé ... normal, **c'est** un bébé !

Heero, rassuré : _... elle va bien ..._

Il referme la porte et part dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur le lit. Ses yeux se pose sur son pendentif. Il sourit tendrement. Ses doigts le caressent. Il le serre dans sa main.

Heero : _... vivement notre prochain rendez-vous ..._

En bas, la porte s'ouvre. Heero, de sa chambre, entend des choses ...

Mère d'Heero : Il faut que j'aille le voir !

Père d'Heero : Non, c'est trop risqué !

Mère d'Heero : Mais je le savais ! Ce jeune homme qu'Heero fréquente ! C'est Duo Maxwell !

Père d'Heero : ...qu...qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Mère d'Heero : Heero a rencontré un jeune homme de 20 ans qui s'appelle Duo Maxwell ! Celui qu'ils recherchent en ce moment même devrait avoir précisément cet âge-là !!! Le petit garçon de Kyoto ... C'EST LUI !!!

Père d'Heero, abassourdi : ...

Heero, pétrifié : ...

Mère d'Heero : Il faut que j'y aille, Kyo ...

Père d'Heero : Mistuki ! Reviens ! MITSUKI !!!

Heero : _... ce n'est pas vrai ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._

**Tsuzuku !**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, c'est Tohru sur le net !

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! CA VA ÊTRE LES GRANDES VACANCES ET JE NE POURRAIS PLUS VOUS RETROUVER !!!

Ca me rend triste ! J'étais tellement contente d'aller publier mes petites fics, lire vos commentaires après, avoir votre soutien, ...

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas Internet chez moi, et je fais toutes mes manips au lycée !

Déjà que 2 semaines c'était long ... 3 MOIS SERA INTENABLE !!! VOUS ALLEZ ME MANQUEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Euh ?

Mais oui ! J'ai encore 1 mois avant le grand trou ! OUAICH !!! Alors je vais pouvoir continuer à vous hanter ! Nié hé hé ...

Et sans plus attendre, la suite d'Heero l'otaku ! Ce chapitre est certes un peu court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierait quand même. La fin approche à grand pas, je la vois déjà !

Bonne lecture !

Bisouuuuuuuuus !!!

**Chapitre 7**

Des perles de sueur glissent sur son front, il remonte les escaliers avec vertiges, et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il se laisse tomber, dos à la porte. Ce n'est pas possible ... il ne peut pas être encore recherché pour ce qu'il a fait ! On ne peut pas le persécuter comme ça ! Et sa mère ...

**FLASH BACK**

Heero, se précipitant en bas : QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !?!

Père d'Heero : ... dis-moi, Heero ... tu es souvent de sortie en ce moment ...

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : Qui est ce "Duo Maxwell" ?

Heero : ...

Il bredouille quelques mots, puis, comme pour se défendre, crie ...

Heero : IL N'A RIEN FAIT !!! DUO EST GENTIL, IL NE SERAIT JAMAIS CAPABLE DE TUER QUELQU'UN !!!

Père d'Heero : ... ta mère ... elle a enquêté sur l'affaire Maxwell ... elle a toujours défendu ce gamin ... et elle est toujours convaincu qu'il est innocent ... mais ...

Heero : ELLE A RAISON !!! IL N'Y EST POUR RIEN DANS CET ACCIDENT !!! JE LE CROIS !!! JE SAIS QU'IL NE MENT PAS !!!

Père d'Heero : Heero, écoute-moi ...

Heero : UN HOMME QUI N'AIME PAS LA VIOLENCE SERAIT INCAPABLE DE LA FAIRE !!!

Père d'Heero : HEERO !!!

Heero, pleurant : PAPA !!! J'AI FAILLI ME FAIRE VIOLER ET IL EST VENU ME SAUVER !!! IL NE PEUT PAS TUER QUELQU'UN !!!

Père d'Heero, pétrifié et blanc : ...

Heero : IL NE PEUT PAS !?! TU M'ENTENDS !?! **IL NE PEUT PAS !!!**

Père d'Heero : ...que...

Heero : **UN HOMME CAPABLE D'AIMER QUELQU'UN, COMME MOI IL M'AIME, NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE CAPABLE DE MEURTRE !!!**

Père d'Heero : COMMENT CA !?!

Heero : ... papa ... je suis ... je suis amoureux ... et je ne suis pas amoureux d'un criminel ... mais d'un homme sincère et bon ... s'il te plaît ... crois-moi ... s'il te plaît ...

Le père d'Heero s'immobilise un instant et, blanc, tombe dans sa chaise, pressant son visage dans sa main. Heero est exténué. Il a tout sorti, sur le coup de la peur. Tout.

Heero : ...

Estomacqué, il sort de la pièce ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Heero : _... c'est pas vrai ... cette policière dont Duo me parlait ... c'était maman ..._

Il pleure de plus belle.

Heero : _... j'ai peur ... je le sens mal ... et maman ?... et Duo ?... qu'est-ce qu'ils ... non, je ne veux pas que Duo soit arrêté ! IL N'A RIEN FAIT !!! CA ME REVOLTE !!! COMMENT ILS FONT POUR POURSUIVRE UN HOMME QUI EST INNOCENT ALORS QUE C'EST EVIDENT QU'IL L'EST !!! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !!! JE NE VEUX PAS !!! PAS LUI !!! BANDE DE MECS CONS ET BORNES !!! SALETES !!! LÂCHEZ MON DUO !!! __**LÂCHEZ-LE !!!**_

La porte tente de s'ouvrir. Heero se lève brusquement, et la porte s'ouvre. C'est son père.

Père d'Heero : ...

Il entre dans la pièce et referme la porte.

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : ...

Heero, détournant son regard du sien : ...

Père d'Heero : ... pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ... à propos de ton agression ?...

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : TU TE RENDS COMPTE AU MOINS DANS L'ETAT OÙ CA PEUT ME METTRE !?! J'AI ENVIE DE LUI METTRE MON POING DANS LA GUEULE À L'AVORTON QUI T'A FAIT CA !!!

Heero : ... ils étaient trois ...

Père d'Heero : TROIS !?! PUTAIN, BANDE D'ENFOIRES J'VAIS LES TUER !!!

Heero : ... papa ... je vais bien ...

Père d'Heero : NE DIS PAS QUE TU VAS BIEN !!! TU AS FORCEMENT ETE TRAUMATISE !!!

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : ... quoi qu'il arrive ... je lui serais très reconnaissant ... à ce Duo Maxwell ...

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : ... tu ... aimes ce garçon ... c'est ça ?...

Heero : ... snif ...

Père d'Heero : ... il n'a jamais ... été violent avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?...

Le jeune homme secoue la tête.

Père d'Heero : ... et il t'aime vraiment ...

Heero : ... oui ...

Père d'Heero : ...

Heero : ...

Le père s'asseoit sur le lit de son fils.

Père d'Heero : ... installe-toi à côté de moi ...

Heero obéit. Il le regarde avec les yeux humides ...

Père d'Heero : ... depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble ?...

Heero : ... 4 jours ...

Père d'Heero : ... hn ...

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : ... Heero ... je ne veux plus que tu me caches quoi que se soit !... Même si c'est pour me rassurer !...

Heero, hoquetant : ... pardon ...

Père d'Heero : ... et en ce qui concerne ta sexualité ...

Heero : ... je comprends ... tu dois avoir du mal ... tu as sûrement envisagé que je me marie à une jolie fille ...

Père d'Heero : Tu es mon fils et je t'aime !... que tu sois homo ou hétéro, ça ne changera pas ...

Heero, soulagé : ...

Il se remet pleurer. Il s'en veut réellement pour tout ce qu'il a pu lui cacher, pour son manque son confiance, et surtout pour le mal qu'il lui fait ...

Père d'Heero, l'accueillant dans ses bras : ... viens là ...

Heero se morfond dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci le berce un peu ...

µµµµµµ

Heero ne pense plus à rien. Il est exténué. Il a vraiment très peur. Tellement peur qu'il est en train de manger comme il peut des biscuits à l'orange dans la cuisine. Il y en a toujours dans le placard. Son père le regarde. Il s'inquiète vraiment, c'est rare quand il est comme ça. Et c'est toujours quand quelque chose est vraiment grave pour lui ...

Père d'Heero : ... c'est ta 5ème boîte ...

L'adolescent regarde sa boîte ... et continue à manger.

Père d'Heero : ... ne t'en fait pas ... ça va aller ...

Il s'inquiète lui aussi. Il s'inquiète pour l'état d'Heero, mais aussi à propos de Duo : est-il vraiment un criminel ou un innocent traqué depuis des années, comme disent sa femme et son fils ? Et s'il est vraiment innocent, que va-t-il lui arriver ? Et s'il se fait emprisonner, quelle sera la réaction d'Heero ? Tout ça le rend nerveux ... en plus de la révélation de la tentative de viol qui l'a vraiment tétanisé ... Kyo tient énormément à son fils, et il s'en voudrait de ne rien pouvoir faire si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ; il n'est jamais présent quand il faut : quand Heero rentre de cours, il part travailler. Il est tourmenté ...

Heero : ... tu penses que maman l'a trouvé ?...

Père d'Heero : ... peut-être ...

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : ... ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose pour lui ...

Heero : ... tu es sûr ?...

Père d'Heero : ...

Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : ... ta mère est très douée pour ça ...

Heero : ...

Heero croque, mâche, reprend et recroque un biscuit au fur et à mesure. Mais les biscuits ne tombent pas du ciel, et il n'y en a plus dans la boîte. Il part chercher dans le placard : plus de boîte de biscuits. Il prend alors des céréales, du lait, un grand bol et le rempli à ras-bors. Avec une cuillère, il attaque fermement son bol et mâche frénétiquement comme pour passer une colère. C'est presque effrayant ...

La mère entre, visiblement inquiète.

Père d'Heero, courant vers elle : Mistuki !!!

Heero, immobile : _... Duo ..._

Mère d'Heero : ...

Père d'Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mère d'Heero : ... c'est bien le garçon de l'affaire Maxwell ... j'ai même vu ses amis avec qui il a fui ...

Père d'Heero : ...e...et alors ?

Mère d'Heero : ... il est poursuivi par mon patron !!! Ce sale con l'a...

Heero : _... non ... il ne peut pas ..._

Père d'Heero : Explique calmement, s'il te plaît ...

Mère d'Heero : ... je l'ai sorti de justesse ... il a failli se faire arrêter !!! Le serveur a eu un avis de recherche et a appelé la police !!! C'est dégueulasse !!!

Père d'Heero, tentant de la calmer : Mistuki, où est-il !?!

Mère d'Heero : ... on est parti le plus loin possible de l'hôtel ... on est allé dans un bar ...

Heero : ...

Il court dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Ses parents le regarde partir. Ils savent qu'il a besoin de rester seul un moment.

Mère d'Heero : ... je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, maintenant ...

Père d'Heero : ... et toi ?...

Mère d'Heero : ... je reprends l'enquête en main !

Père d'Heero : Quoi !?!

Mère d'Heero : Tu crois que je vais le laisser comme ça, à errer dans les villes !?!

Père d'Heero : ...

Mère d'Heero : Je trouverais des preuves.

Elle part en chemin pour chercher ses dossiers. Mais elle s'arrête en chemin.

Mère d'Heero : ... il m'a posé une question étrange avant que je parte ...

Père d'Heero : Quelle question ?

Mère d'Heero : ... si Heero cherchait une poupée en particulier ...

Père d'Heero : ...

Il esquisse un demi-sourire. Il est sûrement attentionné ...

µµµµµµ

De son côté, pour Heero, c'est l'enfer. Duo est en danger. Et il ne peut être là pour lui. Il veut le rejoindre ... Mais ses parents refuseront. Il a peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. C'est peut-être la fin ...

**Tsuzuku !**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou ! C'est Tohru sur le net !

Et pour la dernière fois de cette année scolaire, je publie un truc ! OUIIIIIIIIIN !!!

En plus, c'est Heero l'otaku ! Une de mes fics préférées ! C'est déprimant ...

Enfin, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous fait découvrir le dénouement ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Je n'en dis pas plus ! Vous voulez la suite, je suppose !

Allez ! BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

ET BONNEUH LECTUREUH !!!

**Chapitre 8**

Dans sa chambre, il languit encore et encore, stresse à en perdre la raison, mais il est plus calme. Il ne pleure plus.

Mère d'Heero, poussant la porte : ... Heero ?...

Heero : ... oui ?...

Elle entre et part s'installer à côté d'Heero. Elle le regarde avec tristesse. Il est vraiment maussade ... elle prend une voix rassurante ...

Mère d'Heero : ... Duo va bien ... il va retourner à l'hôtel ... il y avait des policiers mais ils n'y sont plus ...

Heero : ... qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?...

Mère d'Heero : On n'en sait rien ... il ne nous a pas dit ...

Heero : ... tu ne lui a pas demandé ?...

Mère d'Heero : ... si mais il ne voulait pas nous le dire ...

Heero : ..._ non ... il ne fera rien de grave ... il sait ce qu'il fait ... ou alors il a trouvé quelque chose mais il ne veut pas qu'on s'en mêle ... oui, c'est sûrement ça ... c'est sûrement ça ..._

Mère d'Heero : Est-ce que tu sais que Duo...

Heero : ... oui, il me l'a dit ... il a eu peur que je le repousse à cause de ça ...

Mère d'Heero : ... il t'a parlé d'une policière qui aurait prit sa défense ?...

Heero : Oui ... je sais que c'est toi, papa me l'a dit ...

Père d'Heero : ...

Mère d'Heero : ... écoute ... j'ai décidé de reprendre l'enquête ...

Heero : !!!

Mère d'Heero : ... je suis sûre que je pourrais l'innocenter ... je pense avoir les preuves ...

Heero : ... j'espère ...

Mère d'Heero : Fais-moi confiance, Heero.

Heero : ...

Mère d'Heero : Ton ... ton père et moi allons travailler ... on a déjà donné le dîner à Setsuko, elle dort ... il tu veux, il y a des croquettes que j'ai mis au frigo ... tu pourras les réchauffer ...

Heero : ... d'accord ...

Mère d'Heero : Ca ira ?...

Heero : ... oui ... ça ira ...

Mère d'Heero : Bien.

Elle lui caresse un peu l'épaule avec son pouce. Puis elle lui fait une bise.

Mère d'Heero : ... bonne nuit, mon chéri ...

Heero : ... bonne nuit ... à demain ...

Elle lui sourit.

Mère d'Heero : ... ne t'inquiète pas ... tout va s'arranger ...

Heero, pas très convaincu : ... hn ...

Elle s'en va. Il commence à avoir faim ...

µµµµµµ

Il est en train de manger ses croquettes. Il essaye de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il va bien, qu'il est sûrement en bonne santé, que sa mère va arranger les choses ... Mais c'est presque vain. Il est comme vide. Il sent que ça mal se terminer ... alors que seulement 5 minutes son passées, il a déjà mangé son plat de croquettes. Il a encore faim. Il part prendre quelque chose dans le placard quand ...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!

Heero : _... c'est pas vrai ... ils ont oublié quelque chose ... mais pourquoi ils sonnent ? C'est pas dans leurs habitudes ... sûrement parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ..._

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!

Heero : _... et si ce n'était pas eux ?... mais alors qui est-ce ?... et si c'était ..._

Il court vers la porte et l'ouvre avec fracas. Duo l'attendait, désespéré ...

Heero, le regardant avec de grandes billes, surpris : _...Du..._

Duo : ...

Heero prend précipitamment Duo dans ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans son torse ...

Duo, rouge : ... eh ... que ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Duo pose sa tête contre la sienne et le câline longuement.

Heero : _... j'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus jamais ..._

Il finit par le lâcher.

Duo : Je viens te voir parce que ...

Heero : _... parce que ?..._

Heero attend la suite. Il a peur de ce qu'il va dire ... Duo fouille dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, et en sort une petite poupée.

Duo : ... c'est celle que tu cherchais, non ?...

Heero : ...ou...oui, c'est celle-là...comment tu le sais ?...

Duo : C'est ta mère qui me l'as dit ...

Heero : ... ah ... bon ben ... merci ... tu vas bien !?!

Duo, avec un sourire crispé : ... ben ... pas ... vraiment ...

Heero : ...

Il a l'air d'hésiter ... puis il commence ...

Duo : ... tu dois savoir ... que ... je suis recherché, je pense ...

Heero : ... maman me l'a dit ...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Heero : ..._ ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plaît ..._

Duo : ... ils ont fouillé l'hôtel, tout à l'heure ... ils savent que je suis dans le coin ...

Heero : ... tu ... tu peux loger ici ...

Duo : Non, je ne ferais que vous foutre des problèmes sur le dos, à toi et ta famille ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ... je viens parce que ... je voulais te voir ... avant ... avant de ... enfin, demain ...

Heero : _... avant de quoi ?... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça !?!..._

Duo, prenant ses mains : Heero ...

Heero : _... non ... s'il te plaît ... ne me dis pas que ... ne me le dis pas ... non ... ne me le dis pas ..._

Il pince ses lèvres. Il doit le faire ... Heero tremble un peu ... il ne doit pas lui cacher la vérité ... il balbutie : ...

Duo : ... je vais partir ...

Heero : _... tu ne me fais pas ça ..._

Heero secoue la tête. Duo hoche la tête.

Heero : _... non ... dis-moi que tu mens ..._

Heero la secoue encore, les larmes aux yeux. Et Duo, dans le même état, hoche toujours la tête.

Duo : ... excuse-moi ...

Ils se prennent fortement dans leurs bras, comme si s'ils se lâchaient, ils disparaîtraient ... Heero ne veut pas le lâcher, mais Duo le lâche ...

Duo : Je crois que je vais y aller ...

Heero, le serrant précipitant contre lui : Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Duo : ... mais ... il faut que je parte vite ...

Heero : ... reste ici, tu as le temps ...

Duo : ... tes parents vont faire une drôle de tête en me voyant i...

Heero : Ils sont partis travailler et ils ne rentreront pas avant minuit !

Duo : ...

Heero : Entre ! Il fait froid !...

Il prend le grand homme par la main et l'emmène dans le salon.

Heero : ... installe-toi !...

Duo : ...

Heero, ses lèvres tremblant, continuant de pleurer : ... fais comme chez toi !...

Duo : Comme chez moi ?

Heero : ... hn !...

Duo : ...

Duo se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Heero le rejoint tout de suite, il se recolle à lui. C'est comme si il ne le verrais plus jamais ... Il ne veut plus se séparer de Duo, plus jamais ... Il fixe la petite peluche qu'il a dans les mains. C'est pour lui la plus belle des poupées de Sakura qu'il a. Il ferme les yeux et laisse tomber sa tête sur le torse de son ami. Il respire ses vêtements ... Duo caresse doucement ses cheveux ...

Heero, aggripant une petite main au T-shirt de Duo : ... tu sens bon ...

Duo, tendrement : ... dis pas de conneries ...

Son ami avait compris : cela voulait dire "merci". Il s'emmitoufle dans ses vêtements, le serre fortement ... il pourrait rester toute sa vie dans ses bras ... et dire que tout ça se terminera demain ... il ne peut pas y croire ... alors qu'ils étaient heureux ... alors que leur amour allait s'épanouir ... il falait que ça arrive ... cette enquête, et ce nul de commissaire, le patron de sa mère !... mais voilà, c'est comme ça ... il n'y peut rien ... il s'endort un peu ... Duo le prend délicatement dans ses bras, quitte le fauteuil, monte les escaliers et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il ouvre les couettes de son grand lit et le dépose. Il referme les couettes ... Heero sait qu'il va le laisser seul ... il ne veut pas ... il veut qu'il reste cette nuit ... cette nuit avec lui ... pour le rassurer ... et lui dire qu'il l'aime ...

Heero : ... hnnnnn ... Duo ... pars pas ...

Il prend son poignet. Duo se tourne vers lui ...

Duo : ...

Heero, des larmes coulant : ... s'il te plait ...

Il le regarde profondément.

Duo : ... d'accord ...

Heero, un sourire aux lèvres : ... tu ne t'en vas pas ?...

Duo : ... non ...

Heero, souriant encore plus : _... merci, mon amour ..._

Duo quitte ses chaussures, sa veste, et se faufile dans les couvertures. Heero s'approche de lui. Le natté passe un bras autour de lui. L'adolescent se détend.

Heero : _... ta chaleur ... je ne pourrais oublier ta chaleur ... Duo ..._

Il se rendort tranquillement, blotti contre son amant.

µµµµµµ

Une pluie forte martelle violemment les vitres, ce matin, et les nuages sont si sombre ... Heero entrouvre les yeux ...

Heero, surpris : ...

Il lève son buste brusquement, balayant la chambre des yeux pour trouver Duo. Il fronce les sourcils en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin ...

Heero : ... snif ..._ imbécile ... tu fuis ... tu fuis encore ... et moi ?... tu y as pensé ?... je voulais que tu restes juste pour cette nuit ... maintenant, je ne te verrais plus ... tu ne voulais pas que la sépartion soit douloureuse, hein ?... c'est ça ?... c'est pour ça ... que tu es parti cette nuit ... sans rien me dire ..._

Il pleure de tout son long. Il ne reverra plus jamais Duo, plus jamais ... il lève sa tête pour regarder la poupée Sakura qu'il lui a offerte ... il l'embrasse fort ... il hoquette encore plus ... ses yeux se posent sur le réveil ...

Heero : ...

Il est à peine 6H. Il n'est pas encore parti ...

Heero : _... il faut que je le rattrappe !_

Il saute du lit et cherche dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il sort une feuille, qu'il gratte aussitôt avec un stylo. Il prend juste le temps de réajuster sa cravatte, de se coiffer un peu avant de descendre précipitemment dans les escaliers. Il court à la porte, et sort. Il pleut violemment, la pluie le frappe de toutes ses forces, mais il s'en fout. Il court, court, court, jusqu'à Duo, son amour, celui qu'il aime ... il veut le retenir, à tout prix ... il ferait n'importe quoi ... Il voit l'hôtel, il le voit ... et Duo ... il le voit ... il est monté sur sa moto ... il s'apprête à partir ... il faut qu'il l'arrête ... vite !!!

Heero : DUO !!!

Duo se retourne, la gorge serrée. Heero, trempé jusqu'aux os, le visage perlant de gouttes de pluies, les yeux remplis d'eau aussi, le fixe douloureusement.

Duo, en arrêt sur image : ...Hee...ro ?...

Duo descend de sa moto et avance vers lui ...

Duo : ... tu ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero, lui donnant le papier : ... tiens ... mon adresse ...

Duo : ...

Il glisse le papier entre ses doigts. Les deux amants se retiennent de pleurer. Duo ancre ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero. Il se penche lentement vers lui, pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes ... le baiser dure longtemps ... Duo entre sa langue et caresse doucement celle d'Heero ... mais il s'arrête. Ils se regardent longuement.

Duo : ... je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles dès que je serais installé ...

Heero : ... oui ...

Duo lui offre un sourire pour le rassurer. Il enfourche sa moto.

Duo : Allez ...

Quatre : À plus !

Trowa : Hum.

Wufei : T'en fais pas pour nous, on est blindés !

Heero : ... ha ha ha ...

Duo : Salut, Heero.

Et ils s'en vont. Heero reste là, sous la pluie, à les voir partir.

Heero, éclatant en sanglots : _... on se reverra ... hein ?... oui ... j'en suis sûr ..._

Il sourit, et retourne chez lui ...

Heero : _... j'en suis sûr ..._

3 semaines plus tard ...

La mère d'Heero : Heero ! Tu as du courier !

Heero, excité : Hein ?!

Il se précipite dans la cuisine. L'écriture est assez brute. Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Il ouvre rapidement la lettre.

"_Cher Heero,_

_Je suis à Osaka. J'ai trouvé un logement pour pas cher et un travail ..._

_Oui, je pille plus rues comme un con ! On fait du boulot sérieux avec les mecs ! On s'est même inscrits au lycée ! On a le niveau, donc ça va !_

_Eh, tu savais que Wufei sortait avec un bourge ? En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ..._

_Osaka est une ville sympa, les gars sont cool là-bas. Je m'y plais. Si tu veux passer un jour ..._

_Ca m'fais chier ! J'ai rien à t'raconter ! Mais c'est pas grave !_

_Voilà mon adresse : ..._"

Il contemple l'adresse longuement ...

"_Réponds vite !_

_Je pense à toi tout le temps. Les autres trouvent ça chiant mais bon ..._

_Allez, j'te laisse ! Salut !_

_Je t'aime._

_Duo._"

Heero la relit plusieurs fois ... et court à sa chambre ! Vivement qu'il lui réponde !

**Owari ... ou Tsuzuku ?**

Aloooooooooooooooooooooooors ? On veut la suite ? Hein, ça vous intrigue ?

Eh ben il va falloir attendre la rentrée scolaire !!! XD

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! MAIS POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?! Ces 6 derniers mois ont passé si vite, je suis vraiment triste de vous quitter !!! Déjà que 2 semaines c'était parfois long, mais alors 3 MOIS !!!

Vous allez vraiment me manquer !!! Je serai tellement heureuse de vous retrouver, en Septembre !

Ouh là, ça y est, je vais pleurer ...

Bon, les vacances sont dans quelques jours, alors bon ... je peux prendre le temps de lire un petit peu !

Bien, je vais vous laisser !

BISOUS !!!

DU SOLEIL ET DES VAGUES !!!

MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN !!! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT SUPER !!! JE PENSERAIS À VOUS TOUS PENDANT LES VACANCES !!!

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

Merci particulièrement à Iroko et Marnie02, qui m'ont suivie sur toutes mes fics !

À Jesse Lee, ma meilleure amie que j'aime et à qui je pense tout le temps !

À Yunie, qui va horriblement me manquer car je ne la connais que par Internet !

Allez, je vais vous laisser !

À la prochaine !

Bonnes vacances !

Tohru !


End file.
